


Kevin (Probably) Saves the World: Season 2

by Pastthestars5728



Category: Kevin (Probably) Saves the World (TV)
Genre: Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastthestars5728/pseuds/Pastthestars5728
Summary: Kevin continues on his quest to find all of the righteous while growing as a person. His relationship with his family and friends evolves as he faces his past and future. This is the continued story of how Kevin saves the world -probably.This is a fan made version of what could have happened in season 2. Warning: Mentions of depression and suicide present throughout the story.





	Kevin (Probably) Saves the World: Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has to explain to Amy what is going on and deal with the backlash of her shock and anger. Kevin reviews his feelings about the whole situation. **I can’t remember what time it was when Amy confronted Kevin, so this takes place just after Kevin has dropped Reese off at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I just finished watching the series and was very disappointed to find out it had been canceled. So, I decided to write my own. I know I’m not the best writer, but I am going to give it my best shot. I have 16-17 ‘episodes’ planned out for season 2. This one is short, but it’s more to get the ball rolling. Also, this is my first story on Archives of Our Own, so it’s also a learning curve for me in that sense. That’s all I have for now. Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Just a few mentions of Kevin’s past with depression and suicide attempt. Nothing very deep.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the series in any way other than the plot.

It was only 20 minutes before Amy began to stir, which was long enough for Kevin to at least move his twin to the couch. He felt… relieved. And terrible. And nervous. She wasn’t even fully awake yet, and Kevin could already sense the anger and confusion. He watched her raise her hand to her head, and all of his previous feelings reinforced themselves. “Am?” He asked tentatively. She grabbed the hand he offered her and helped her sit up. 

“Kevin? What happ- wait.” Her voice took a sharp turn as soon as she caught sight of Yvette, who had remained standing behind him. She stood up abruptly, nearly causing Kevin to fall off the couch. “No. This can’t be real.” Okay, not a great start. “What the Hell is going on?” She demanded. He followed her quickly, thankful Reese wasn’t home to hear the commotion. He opened his mouth, only to have her cut him off again. “Yes, I remember.” She snapped before turning and storming into the kitchen, and he followed behind. “I’ve gone crazy, haven’t I?! I’ve lost my mind!”

“Amy…” Kevin said hesitantly, “I swear it’s the truth. You’re not crazy.”

Amy turned, anger plainly displayed across her face. “No, it's not. It can’t be. Being a… a… well, whatever you said you are is not possible! Magic isn’t real, Kevin!” She threw her arms up as if to emphasize her point. 

Kevin swallowed his own anger at her, forcing himself to see it her way. He probably wouldn’t believe her either if the roles were reversed. Not to mention, he’d do nothing but push her further into disbelief if he got angry at her. His reply was cut off by Yvette, who was now standing next to him. “He’s telling the truth.” She said calmly.

Amy placed a hand on the counter, The anger slowly fading from her expression being replaced by disbelief. “But how? It can’t- It doesn’t make sense. This doesn’t make any sense.” Her eyes met Kevins, and he could see the confusion in them, and maybe a little fear. He resisted the brotherly urge to reach out and hug her. 

“I know.” He said instead. He walked closer to her slowly. “I didn’t understand either. But this is real. She’s the one you heard walking around and thought it was mice and the one who caught Reese when we were too far away to catch her. She’s the one whos been helping me become a better person and the reason I’ve been helping people. The more I help people, the more… clues… I get to finding the other righteous people. I promise you, I’m telling the truth.” 

Amy continued to stare at him, her face unchanging. Kevin felt his heart seize. He couldn’t lose her now. He could lose her again. She had to believe him. Please. “I promise.” He repeated. 

Her face softened, if only slightly. “You’re really not kidding, are you.” It wasn’t a question. Kevin nodded, holding his breath. “But… how? Why?”

“You believe me?” He asked, letting go of his breath. 

Amy pursed her lips. “Well, she did just appear out of thin air.”

Kevin couldn’t help himself, he hugged his sister. Saying it to someone just made the task seem so much more daunting. So much more impossible. He didn’t know what he would have done if she hadn’t believed him. Amy hesitated before hugging her brother back tightly. It had been so long since he had hugged her like this. She hadn’t known how much she had missed it. 

…

It had taken the rest of the day for Kevin to recite the entire story to her, and to properly introduce Yvette to her. He didn’t really know how he felt. Amy was skeptical, but slowly becoming more accepting. Yvette had shown the things she could do, and it had explained the way Kevin had been acting. 

They had finally reached the end once it was time to pick Reese up from school. They exited the house together, Yvette excusing herself to do… whatever it was she did. Kevin actually wasn’t sure. Kevin got in the driver's side, and Amy climbed into the passenger's spot. 

“I really don’t know what to think.” Said Amy, “I mean, part of me just doesn’t believe you. And another part is confusing. But either way, whether it's real or not, I am happy your happy again.”

Kevin smiled a real smile, not one of the ones she had gotten used to over the last 15 years. “Thanks, Amy. I’m glad you're happy again too. There is something I didn’t mention though.” That caught Amy’s attention. What else could there possibly be? “You can’t tell anyone.”

Amy almost rolled her eyes. He had said that, just indirectly, with the explanation of all of the weird secrets he had been saying lately. “Obviously. We’ll just have to be extra careful around Reese. She already thinks you have superpowers.”

 

Kevin’s eyes widened. “She thinks what?” 

“In her journal,” Amy explained, “She had all these drawings and theories about what super powers you must have. I just took it as her imagination when I read it. Plus the part about jail was pretty distracting.” 

“Yeahhhh. I’m still sorry about that, by the way. Super powers would be pretty cool.”

All he got in reply was an eye-roll. 

“So… any questions or whatever?” Asked Kevin to avoid an angry silence. 

Amy scoffed, looking out the window as they approached the school. “You have no idea.”

 

Seconds later, Reese pulled the car door open. “Hi, mom! Hi Uncle Kevin!” Amy slid over to make room for her daughter. All three were just the right size to fit perfectly in the cab of the truck. “Didn’t you have class today?” Asked Reese to her mother. 

“I have it tonight. How was school?” 

The conversation continued, and Kevin tuned it out. His mind wanders back through the events of the day, still in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he had finally told her. And she actually believed him. It seemed… insane. He felt a little insane. It was just so unbelievable, Amy was right about that. Suddenly something smacked his arm, making him jump. 

“Woah! What the heck!” Exclaimed Kevin. He looked at his sister briefly before turning back to the road. “What was that for?!”

Amy ignored his question. “Did you hear anything I said?” She asked, annoyed.

“...yes”

“Kevin! I asked what you wanted for dinner. Reese said pizza but I said grilled cheese. You get to make the final decision.”

“I’m feeling cereal…” He said, his face splitting into a grin. 

“Kevin!” Both girls exclaimed. He smiled broadly. There was nowhere else he would rather be. 

…

They had ended up eating pizza, much to Amy’s displeasure. Shortly after, Kevin started to feel the effects of the day beginning to wear on him. Even though he hadn’t done much that day, he felt exhausted. It was a feeling he had almost managed to forget. 

“Well…” Started Kevin, before yawning dramatically, “I think I’m going to hit the showers then sleep for a week.” 

“Did you even do anything today?” Asked Reese.

Kevin shared a look with his sister, “Umm yeah. I’m a hard worker. Obviously.”

Reese just rolled her eyes. “I’m sure. Just don’t take all the hot water.” 

Kevin pointed at her, “Noted,” He said before spinning on his heel and going upstairs. 

After showering, He didn’t know if he felt refreshed or more exhausted. If his reflection told him anything, it was the latter. Kevin studied his face for a second, taking in how different it looked now. Even though he looked tired, he looked… better. Much better than he had in his final months in New York. His hair was shorter, his face was groomed properly, and his eyes didn’t look totally empty anymore. He was forever thankful for that. Those last few months had been the hardest of his entire life, and they all knew how that ended. 

He brushed through his hair quickly and then moved onto his teeth. Today, his life had changed. He had yet to find out if it really was good or bad yet but it sure did seem good for now. He hated lying to his twin, and it had become fairly more common over the years. Now he could finally stop. Except about keeping food in his room. That he was going to lie about until the end. 

He entered his room while pulling a shirt over his head. Going to sleep had never sounded more inviting. He opened his eyes, immediately noticing Yvette sitting on his bed. “Well, I’m glad that’s over with… for now.” He said with a small smile. 

“Yeah… Me too. I just hope this doesn’t cause any problems.” Answered Yvette worriedly. 

“Amy won’t cause problems.” retorted Kevin confidently. 

Yvette didn’t say anything, instead opting to stand. “We can discuss more tomorrow. You look terrible.” 

“Thanks,” He deadpanned. “Where are you going to go?” He asked curiously.

“I decided to get an apartment.” Answered Yvette, her face splitting into a large grin. 

“Oh wow! Congrats!” Kevin exclaimed. “That’s amazing!”

Her smile softened, “Yeah well, I think Dave was onto something with that one. Have a good night, Kevin.”

His own smile softened as well, “Night.” And with that, she was gone. He laid down and flipped the light off. Things were looking up. It would be fine. 

Probably.

…

And that’s chapter one! The next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks, pending on how much time I have with school starting. I know it was kind of rushed, but I kind of wanted to get this part over with. Have a fabulous night and let me know what you think!’

~Stars

Episode 2 Summary:  
Reese begins to suspect something is off between her mom and uncle and they are hiding something. Kevin helps a woman named Laura find her cat after her house burns down. Yvette gets a visit from another worrier in her new apartment.


End file.
